


Star Crossed: A Fairy Tail Legacy

by QueenieThomas



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieThomas/pseuds/QueenieThomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A science fiction story. Levy is a 18 years old hacker for the group of rebels known as Fairy Tail. She battles with her insomnia caused by the nightmare she experienced as a child. Joining Fairy Tail has its consequences for all members, Levy has to deal with protecting her friends and dealing with a certain Iron Dragon that is trying to kill her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare

I’ve never actually been in space before, I mean actually having my physical body in space. I floated in space my body feeling numb.. The emptiness, the darkness all around me. Its different when you see space from your ship or your planet but to actually be in the dark cold vacuum of space was entirely different. My body was freezing even in my space suit, the amps they gave me were wearing off. I was going to freeze and there would be no one to save me. On top of all my stress, my pain, my freezing body, my oxygen tank was leaking and it would be completely drained soon. I floated on, It was calm peaceful quiet. I closed my eyes it felt like I was floating on top the ocean on my planet. I imagined the coolness soft waves brushing up against my body.I consoled my self knowing this would be the end. My life didn’t flash in front of my eyes like I thought would happen in a near death experience. But all I could think about was his face, his red eyes, his piercings the man who did this to me, the man who threw me out into the cold vacuum known as space. The man who forced me to my death.

 

**Present**

It’s the same nightmare. Over and over again. The same nightmare that caused me too scared to sleep. The same nightmare that occurs only when I don’t dope myself on pain meds or sleeping pills to get myself to sleep. The horrible nightmare that makes me great at my job because I never want to sleep. Hackers never sleep.  
But is it still a nightmare even if it actually happened? Even if every gruesome appearance, blood curling screams, deaf threatening explosions were real? I fell asleep as I let my mind wander it decided to drift back to the nightmare or day that changed my life forever.

**13 years ago**

"Levy my dear are you dressed yet" A short haired woman said as she peaked into her daughters room

“I hate going down to the store” The little blue haired girl pouted. She hated crowds.

“yes, yes I know. But after we are going to your favorite restaurant”

The little girl’s eyes grew like giant orbs “Were going to Patroses”?

“Yes, now don’t forget your lucky hat”

The older woman placed the pink hat on her look-a-like. The little girl flattened the salmon colored hat against her hair.

“Are we almost ready to go” The little girl’s dad said. He peaked in just a little showing his blue hair. The same color as the child.  
“Almost dear” The woman yelled out to her husband.

“Honey I need to talk to you for a minute” the man said in a more serious tone

“Okay Levy honey hurry up and put on your shoes” The older woman said.

Levy’s mom hurried out of the room  
“Levy quickly put on her shoes and grabbed her favorite book “The Tales of the Fairy Tail Rebels” It was a book for kids much older than her but Levy could read at a 2nd grade level and she was only 5.

She tiptoed out of her room of her small shack like house and headed towards the whispering voices that were her parents.

“We may be in danger “ The little girl’s father said

“Why” She said softly

“Because” her father spoke so softly the girl could not make out the words.

“We can’t afford to move” Her mother’s voice strained.

“I know but your son he called he said that..” the man whispers so softly that the little girl was unable to

“What should we do” The woman whispered back.

Son ? The little girl was confused she had no idea she had a brother

“I don’t know but we will probably have to leave soon” Her father said

 

“Yes. But we promised levy we would.. “Her mother argued.

“I know but if it means saving our lives we need to leave.” He assured her.

Her parents stopped whispering and that was her cue to quickly and quietly return to her room.

She grabbed her book.

Her mom solemnly walked in

“Hey Levy, sweetie plans have changed” The blonde lady said.

She kneeled down and put both her hands on the child’s shoulders. “We are going away for a while”

“Where are we going” the girl asked innocently

The woman thought for a moment “we are going on a vacation” She said with a little excitement.  
“Really, Where” The little girl said excited

“somewhere special, now grab some clothes and a few things and lets go” Her mother clapped her hands

45 minutes later the McGardens were heading out of their house to the train station. Going far away from this place they would formally call home.  
To get to the train station they had to pass the bazaar a place Levy loved because she got to see so many weird people outside of her small town. She especially loved a certain booth. There was only one book vender. She squealed at the thought of reading the new material he probably would have. And today was not just any day it was the first day of summer which meant every other friday was a grand sale for most of the booths. Today was that other friday.

“Mama can we please go to the bizarre” The little blue haired girl said to her mom. As they were traveling around the Bizarre

“Honey we have to…..” Her mother started

“Mama you promised you promised we would go and get food.” The girl said

Her mother looked up at her father

"Look Sweetie" her dad pleaded

"No I want a new book". The small child threw her hat down on the ground and put on her rarely brought out pouting face. She was acting like a spoiled brat.

"Fine just to Mr. Beaux and then we are heading to the train station"

Her mother knew her well.

The family quickly walked to the man in charge of the paperback book booth named Tales from Earthland, a planet Levy could only dream of going.

“Hey there young Tulip”

Levy giggled at her nickname he gave her.

A rare flower on her planet. Most sacred a blue tulip. It just so happened that Levy’s hair matched the color of the sought out tulip. Most people would never have a chance to see something so beautiful.

“You want to see my new collection.” He asked her smiling noticing the worn book in her hands

“Yes”

“I see you are reading my favorite book. The Tales of the Fairy Tail Rebels you know it's about the rebel group Fairy Tail have you heard of them?”

A loud cough interrupts his conversation

“No she has not nor will she ever” Her father gave the bookman a stern look.

“Of course sir” Mr. Beaux said discouraged

“Levy please hurry” her father said impatiently

Her olive orbs grew as Mr. Beaux presented a box full of actual bound books. They were considered invaluable but Levy loved them. Everyone had books on their computer tablets or holograms.. Nothing was ever tangible anymore. But Levy loved the classics the feeling of a actual item between her fingers.

There was a slight rumble that shook the ground. Levy held on to her book. Then it stopped

“Probably another Earthquake” The little girl’s dad said. But he was wrong...Dead Wrong


	2. Alarm

A loud deafening blast was heard followed by a ground shattering earthquake then everything went completely white. 

The little blue haired girl awoke and found herself on the ground. She looked up and all the booths and stalls of the bazaar was demolished. Rubble covered the grounds. The sun beamed harshly on her face making everything she saw hazy white. She could barely move. She felt a body hover over hers. It was her dad. She reached out and grabbed his shirt. Crying into his shirt but he did not stir. His body laid lifeless on her obviously an attempt to save his daughter. She felt a slight grab of her hand. She looked to the right side she saw her mother gaze at her. She grabbed the little girl’s hand and gave it a squeeze. She smiled one last time and her eyes began to shut. The little girl cried as she clutched her father’s shirt and her mother’s hand.   
A loud siren was off in the distance. Then it got louder and louder until it was almost deafening. 

 

Levy awoke from her sleep covered sweat. The siren was blaring loud above the speakers. 

“Levy” Cana Alberona screamed at her shaking the blue haired girl. 

“Levy we have to go” 

Shit, did they find us again? She thought

The people that killed her family. She grabbed her go bag. She knew nothing around her was permanent especially being apart of something completely illegal. 

Levy carefully lifted up the old book she had under her pillow. The book from the day she lost her parents. She stuffed it in her bag.

“Levy we have to go” Cana yelled and grabbed Levy by her thin wrist. The ran out their shared room and ran down the hall towards the exit of their temporary warehouse. A loud crash rocked the hall way. The lights dimmed. Parts of the ceiling was starting to crumble. Cana and Levy sprinted down the halls toward their designated exits to try and regroup with their friends. The escape plane had already been devised, they knew this day would be coming. They were running down the old concreted floor hallway towards the doors which they thought lead freedom until It was opened to reveal someone they never wanted to see again.


	3. Escape

Stood in front of the door was the people who killed Levy’s parents. Or the organization rather. They are called Rune Knights they worked for the Fiore Empire. Their job: to track down rebels or anyone who threatened the empire. Fairy Tail being one of them. 

Levy and Cana froze as they stared at the group blocking the door. Men and women dressed in complete black and gray armor from head to toe. Helmets that covered their face. This wasn't a regular Rune Knight armor. Normally they wore lighter colors;blue and white in the middle of their uniform was a cross. It was cloth like material and they were not known to cover their faces. It was close to priest like robe. But the people in front of them wore armor, helmets with visors to cover their face. The only way Levy could tell they were part of the Rune Knights was the white emblem that was shown on their right breast.

A dark weird laughed emerged from the group. A dark image appeared. The man was tall. More than a foot taller than Levy. Levy noticed the piercings that littered his face. Covering his eyebrows and his nose. His hair was dark and spiky and ran down his back. But the one thing Levy noticed was his piercing red eyes. He stood there towering over the girls

He laughed his sick laugh. 

“Gihi, going somewhere?” He said in a deep raspy voice obviously not a real question.

Levy couldn't help but stare at the scary looking man ahead of her 

She barely felt a pull on her arm

“Levy” Cana screamed and dragged levy towards the opposite way.

She heard the pierced man yell at his subordinates “After em”

The men chased after Cana and Levy as they made their to the opposite side of the building towards another exit.

The entire building began to shake and rumble 

The girls held onto the walls attempting to make it towards their freedom.

“The building is going to collapse soon”. Cana shouted as a pieces of the ceiling began to crumble above them.

All Levy could do was nod her head in agreement. This was beginning to be too much for the poor girl as she clung on to her roommate.

The Rune Knights were behind them infact approaching. They were in shape, they were soldiers, Cana and Levy could not compare to them. Cana was a very heavy drinker and Levy was a petite girl with no real muscle definition. They could not possibly hold their own against the soldiers. 

The girls ran as fast as they could down towards the other exit doors. They were stopped by the same dark figure they stopped in their tracks.

He leaned against the wall. His uniform was similar to the other soldiers except he had a long gray cape like torn fabric hanging from the left shoulder area. He didn't look half bad until he smiled. His canine teeth gleamed when he saw them. 

“Gihi I love fairy hunting” he said in his deep raspy voice. His piercing red eyes glared down at the girls as a smirk formed on his lips. 

The girls started to take a couple of steps back scared of this man creature ahead of them. 

“Please don’t hurt us” The petite blue haired girl managed to squeak out her arms above her face. 

“Oh I will do worse than hurt little girl, I’m ordered to kill fairies” He said as he walked up to them. He withdrew a long pole and began to swing at Cana first 

Cana dodged easily. Then he swung at Levy barely missing her by a few inches. They began to run the other way until the soldiers were in front of them. Closing them in. Then the piercing man pulled out a gun that was iron colored and aimed directly at Levy. All Levy heard was a scream then a shot rung out. She stared at the dark figure ahead of her until everything she saw faded as she slid up against the wall. 

And then everything suddenly went pitch black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Comment if you like !


	4. Pain

“Levy” Cana screamed and rushed down to her friend who was shot in the abdomen.  
“Gihi one fairy down” The sick voice said and he clicked the gun and aimed at Cana. Cana closed her eyes ready for the sound of a gun shot. 

Suddenly she heard a long bang. She witnessed fire. and lots of it. Followed by ice. She breathed out a sigh of relaxation Natsu and Gray thank you she thought.  
“Damn you Salamander” the pierced man and Natsu went head to head. Grey freezing the soldiers with his ice gun.  
He turned and faced them.  
“Shit what happened to LEVY” Gray yelled  
“Damn you” Natsu yelled to the pierced man  
“We have to get Levy help” Cana yelled at them

“Back up is coming just hold on. she's losing too much blood try and stop it Cana”. Gray yelled back at her. He swifty froze another soldier. 

Cana tore off fabric from her shirt and applied it to Levy’s womb pressing hard to stop the bleeding.

“Gray,Natsu” she heard an urgent voice calling out to them  
“Macao Wakaba were over here.” Gray yelled 

Macao, Wakaba long with Nab, and Max appeared before them. 

“Macao Levy’s been shot we have to get her out of here” Cana called out to him

“Oh shit”. Macao raced over to the wall Levy was slumped on.

“Levy stay with me” Macao yells

“Macao we have to get her out of here” Cana screams 

“Alright Macao” gently lifts her up and carries the wounded levy bridal style towards the exit.

“Salamander and ice prince keep them busy”  
“Why do they keep calling me that” Gray mumbled  
“Because Ice Prince, you’re always showing off” Natsu laughs  
“Shut up Natsu”  
“Natsu Keep them busy” Wakaba shouted  
“What do you think I'm doing” Natsu says as he hits the pierced man.  
“We got you covered” The ice prince said get her out of here  
“Cana let's go”  
“Please hang in there levy we can't lose you” Cana’s tears begin to fall.


	5. Memory

13 years ago  
The little blue haired girl slowly stirs. She opens up her eyes slowly. Almost like an angel. She then shuts her eyes to block out a harsh light. She then slightly opens her eyes again and begins to adjust to the light. Making out a very soft and homey room. She felt herself on a comfortable bed. She tried to move her arms but they were so heavy. Her entire body felt heavy. She heard beeps and pumps coming from machines beside her bed. It appeared she was hooked up to them. She tried to free her arm but her body was soo tired. She attempted to eat patiently until her mind went to her parents. She had to find out where they were. She did the only thing a worried child in a strange place would she wanted to call out to whoever was here  
She attempted once but nothing came out. She tried again her voice came out in a low hoarse voice. Her vocal cords were soar. It was as if she had not talked in awhile. She tried again it was a little louder but still hoarse. Her throat hurted even moree. Tears stares.to fall down the little.girls.face. but soon stopped.when she heard footsteps approach the door. The door knob turned quietly.and someone poked their head in.  
The bluenette eyes looked into the stranger's eyes  
The the stranger turned their head to speak to someone maybe outside the door.  
“Shes awake” The gentle voice said 

Levy hated hospitals it always reminded her of the past...

The Present 

The Iron Knight pushed past the rune Knights to speak with his boss. Pushing past them with no remorse often barking out comments like move out of my way, or do you want to die. He approached the Councilor's Office. His boss.  
Standing by the door. He rubbed his forehead trying to figure out what to say. Rarely he's nervous but he messed up today. He lost to Fairy Tail and they escaped capture.  
Shit fuck it he thought. He opened the door to the office.  
“Gajeel… Please sit” The voice said using his rough hands to offer a sit across his desk.  
“Yeah. I’m not sitting just say what u wanna say” Gajeel said. His back against the wall across from the man  
“Of course direct as usual. It appears you managed to find Fairy Tail’s hiding place raid the building but manage to not kill one fairy or capture them…..” He looks over at the file placed neatly on his desk. “Oh. Oh wait there's..I didn't see this before..you shot her..”  
Gajeel lifted his pierced brow  
“Levy McGarden...Interesting” the Councilor turned to his computer and begun to look up to type the name in. “You...you shot Levy McGarden” The councilor turned towards the pierced man.  
“Yeah what of it” Gajeel answered.  
The councilor had a nervous look on his face as he looked at a Gajeel. Then with a straight face he asked “Did you kill her” ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if these few chapters are short !


	6. Recovery

I felt as if I was floating on top of water. Lingering between drowning and floating. Life and death rather. I am diving deeper into the water. Body completely immersed in the water.just as t begins to get difficult to breathe... lungs beginning to FILL with water....

Djdhs.....sksjss.....evy....evy....jevy...Levy. .Levy

Her eyes are open wendy. 

Levy can you hear me

“Mmmm.yes”. a small strained voice emerged from petite girl

Relaxing sighs bounced throughout the room.

“How are you feeling”

“hurt” the bluenette tried to sit up but winced a little at the pain in her side

“Just relax Levy you need to take it easy” Wendy said. MiraJane helped Levy sit up in a more comfortable position. 

“Do you remember what happened.. “ 

“Barely. I was shot right?.”

“Yeah by the man was known as Iron Knight, I believe” Mira finished.

“What happened to Cana? Is everyone…. are they okay”? Levy said anxiously her words barely forming her mind. 

“Relax their fine, everyone made it out safely. But.. The base is destroyed… We are going to have to find another place to live” Mira said sadly. 

“Oh.” Levy was clearly upset

“I know you don't like moving around Levy but I am sure we will find something that sticks.  
Just relax you need to heal”. Mira said. She nodded to Wendy and left the room

“Don’t worry just heal Levy, Cana, and the others will be here soon to see you”. Wendy said with a smile.

“Thanks Wendy I appreciate it” .

“Good, I am going to give you a little more pain medication to help you relax” Wendy clicked some buttons on the machine to the side of Levy and began adjusting the tubes.

Soon the medication began to administer Levy could feel it, soon her eyes began to shut as she faded off to dreamland. 

Flash Back  
A woman with pink hair pulled tight in a ponytail with a scowl on her face enters the room  
“Hello dear” She looks at the blue haired girl.  
The girl was frightened. Staring at the pink haired lady in fear  
“Apparently this one has no manners Makarov”  
“Polyusica.”  
“hmmph is all she said befor  
“She sat down in a char opposite of the bed the blue haire  
“Hi Levy, do you know who I am”“I am Maracov  
“I am here to protect you” he said  
But the blue haired girl had no interest in him or the pink haired lady all she wanted to know was  
“Where is mommy, and daddy”?

Present Day  
Weeks after the fight

The pain is dulling. But I continue to take the medication Wendy has given me. I dont need it, I think I am getting hooked on them. They make me feel better, there also helping me sleep. My insomnia has gotten worse since I’ve been injured. When I do dream about his wicked smile. I still dream about that same dream, the last time i’ve ever saw my parents, alive and dead. Several times I’ve woken up feeling my side. The side that was injured. It was a dull pain from time to time.  
I glanced in the mirror, my skin appeared paler than usual. The dark circles under my eyes seem to be getting worst. My hair was frizzier than usual. It was hard to pull it back with my headband.  
We were able to find a new place to live. Setting in a city in Fiori called Magnolia. We lived in an abandoned town hall there we created our base of operations. We disguised the town hall as an electronics factory. Hiding in plain site.  
I walked toward my station, it was in the basement of the town hall. My duty as a hacker was to of course hack into things find information that Fairy Tail use against the Rune Knights  
“Levy.. maybe you should take it easy” Levy recognized the voice as she headed toward the stairs  
I’ve been stopped plenty of times, people asking me if I was okay? If I was sleeping well? If I was still in pain? Its always been the same answer  
“Cana i’m fine”  
“Levy you’re losing a lot of weight, for an average person it’s not bad but you were already too skinny”.  
“Cana I’m fine, it's just been a lot of stress on Fairy Tail lately. I’m starting to get worried”  
“Yeah well it doesn't help that 1 week after you’ve been shot you’re back up doing normal things. You need to rest or you will get sick”  
“I’ll rest when I know Fairy Tail is safe”  
Cana sighed “I need a drink” She stormed off  
Truth is I came back to work early because I couldn’t stand have anymore thinking about my parents or those cold red eyes that looked up to me. I shivered. He looked at me as if he saw right through me as if I was not human. He was truly a monster.  
Levy made her way towards the computer she usually worked on. It was a mess. Snack wrappers everywhere, empty coffee cups and just trash. She sat down kicking over the junk and pulled up her objectives of the day. Hack into the main database of the Magic Council to find out where they will be going next.  
Suddenly a transmission came in. The loud noise startled Levy. It was an emergency transmission.  
That’s odd everyone is here who could be trying to contact us she thought  
She accepted the transmission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only my first work I've posted on here. My writing skills aren't that great, I have a hard time remembering to pick a pov. I switch from 1st to 2nd all the time by mistake. I don't really have anyone to review my writing but I will go back and edit when I can. Please enjoy my story and let me know what you think.


	7. Mission

I heard nothing but static at first as I avidly listening to the radio communicator. Then what appeared to be a female voice  
“Fairy tail….. This is …….. I have ……. crap. (loud bang) ….. if you want…..information regarding…… magic council….meet me ……. I am …. The transmission cut out

“Oh crap” I said. I tried calling the transmission link but it was disconnected. This is serious  
Now it was time to hit the panic button. I hit the speaker button which alerted the entire building.  
“Everyone come down to the basement. There is something you need to see” I said nervously  
About 5 minutes later almost everyone of Fairy Tail came down 

“Levy what's going on” Makarov said as the rebellion members made room for him to approach her.   
“I just received this”   
I replayed the message for the audience

“Hmmm.. this is serious” Makarov said  
“What should we do” Someone shouted  
“We should go” someone replied  
“It could be a trap” Someone said   
“Or someone could use our help” another person said  
“Or it's a TRAP” they argued   
“Yeah it's those damn magic council bastards” A new voice emerged   
“you don't know that”  
“Yes I do” the gathered crowd   
“Oh so now you can see the damn future. Couldn't you see when we got attacked?”  
“What’d ya say Wakaba you want your ass kicked”? A voice that sounded like Macao replied  
“Hey quiet down” Erza shouted as she stepped to the front  
“Master what should we do “ Erza said. Everyone turned to the one man you can always count on. 

“Hmmm. it could be a trap, or someone could have valuable information about the magic council” he stated while rubbing his chin.   
“what do you think Levy” I paused for a moment. Watching everyone watch me. I swallowed.   
“I think we should at least look into it”. I said semi-confidently  
“The problem is the transmission was so bad, we don’t know where the location is” Droy pointed out   
“Can you do something about it?” Master turned to look at Levy  
“I can try Master”   
“okay levy please look into it”  
“When Levy finds the transmitter location, we should send an initial group to make contact and maybe some scouts ahead to make sure it isn't a trap” Jet suggested  
“Hmmm. okay. We don't have much time” Makarov stated  
“Erza you , Cana and Macao will make first contact”  
“Gray, Natsu and Freed will scout the area prior, to ensure safety”  
“Laxus, Bixlow and Ever will be on standby for backup for the scouting group”  
“Alright” Natsu says pumping his fist  
“Can’t wait to meet this person” Cana says as Erza smirks  
Levy works friskily drumming her fingers on keyboards trying to locate the transmission”  
“Okay got I think I got it. I have a general location on where it was sen. I’ll send it to your portable navigators”  
“Okay let's move team” Macao says rallying the team  
Please don’t let it be a trap I pray. 

“Cana” Cana is putting on her gear to head out  
“Yes Levy” Cana ignores eye contact with Levy obviously still upset at their prior conversation  
“Please be careful” I say in a quiet voice. 

“oh you care about me but not about yourself”   
“Cana please” I beg  
“Levy you need to see somebody, at least talk to Mira or Master” Cana locks eyes with Levy  
“I’ll think about it” Levy says, twisting her fingers nervously

Cana sighs “I’ll be okay kiddo just gotta make sure Natsu and Gray do their damn job” Cana yells towards two most destructive members of the guild   
“Wanna fight Cana” Natsu says standing in a defensive posture   
“Hey, we won’t have a problem if flame brain over here doesn’t screw up” Gray says instigating the fight   
“oh so the human popsicle has a lot to say today” Natsu taunts   
“I can take you on anytime anywhere” Gray shouts ready for combat   
“oh really how about now” Natsu is in his fighting stance  
WHACK, the sound of Makarov’s fist can be heard as he pounded each idiot in the head  
“You both have a job to do, their lives depend on you so don’t mess it up” he said. For a very short man he could pack a punch  
“Levy I need you to establish connections with both parties just in case we need to send more back up, also check and see if the camera’s work on their equipment we will need it”.   
“We won’t need back up” A deep voice is heard through the commotion. It starts to get quiet when he enters the conversation 

“Laxus not now"  
“Levy continue with what we planned” Makarov confirms then heads on to attend other business.   
Laxus stares at Levy , narrowing his eyes as if he’s sizing her up.   
“what’s wrong with you” he asks  
“I don't know what you mean” Levy stands tall staring back at Laxus. He can look through her knowing she is not well  
“yeah whatever” he says and walks away.   
“What an ass” Levy says  
“you know how Laxus is” Cana says  
“ I know” Levy sighs   
“Please be careful Cana”  
“I will, Levy relax”   
“ALRIGHT TEAM LETS HEAD OUT” Erza shouts 

…………………………………………………………………………………

2 sets of teams are in the cruiser vessel traveling to the planet marked on their navigators  
The last team is right behind the cruiser. Following the cruiser  
“Wait you idiots you both know the plan right”?   
“yeah it’s not too hard Cana” Grey said   
“yeah we got it” Natsu said   
Cana releases a sigh.   
“We must trust them if we want to complete the mission” Erza said her hand touching Cana’s shoulder providing comfort.   
“Of course” Cana said shaking her head 

Both vessel land softly on the planet.   
“Let’s head out” Natsu says grabbing his guns.  
“Right” Erza puts the cruiser in neutral and places the cruiser on stealth mode.   
Natsu, Freed and Gray headed out first to be the lookout. They exited out of the ship wearing armor and helmets because of the unfamiliarity of the planet.   
It was a desert like planet. They walked on hard sand. The sun beaming brightly on their armor. As they approached the target marked on their navigators it appears a sand storm was brewing.  
They kept their eyes open while searching for the target or anybody for that matter. 

“Natsu do you see anything” Freed said   
“No” Natsu’s nose perked up, interested. With his sensitive ears and smell he could sense something from a mile away but not this time   
“I don’t either it's quiet...too quiet” Freed responded  
Natsu grunted in agreement   
“Wait a minute…” Natsu said freezing 

A shot rang out. And it hit something.  
“Damn it” Gray says holding his side   
“Shit, Gray, Fuck” Natsu says grabbing Gray and taking cover under a boulder.   
“Levy come in, we need to support Gray has been shot” Freed said touching his communication device on his helmet.  
“I’m okay Natsu” Gray says   
“Natsu apply pressure on his wound” I shouts   
Natsu searched something to apply pressure with. He eventually lifted his light armor to tear at his shirt.   
“Don’t worry guys, Laxus’s team will be there in approximately 5 minutes” Levy tries her best to comfort her wounded   
“Levy we don’t have that kind of time” Natsu shouts. His words full of fear and worry  
“Natsu please don’t do anything stupid help is on the way” I remarks   
A shadow approaches Natsu’s team   
“Levy. Wait … who the hell are you” Natsu said.

“Natus is there someone there with you” I ask   
“Natsu repeat, is there someone there with you” I ask frantically   
“Levy …” Then all communication cuts out. That was the last word Levy heard from Natsu  
Crap. She thought   
“Laxus get your ass to Natsu’s location now! We have a problem” I shout via communication device to Laxus  
“Levy were trying to move but were taking fire”. Laxus responds. I can hear the shots.   
“Master” I turns toward Makarov   
“Send Erza’s team out”  
“Erza do you copy”  
“Yes Levy are we ready to leave?”  
“Change of plans I’m sending you Natsu’s last location we lost contact with him. Laxus’s team is under heavy fire. “  
“Right heading out now” Erza confirms   
“You heard Levy let's move out” She yells to her team  
“Oh god.” I start to hyperventilate   
“Don’t worry Levy everything will be okay.” Droy soothes  
“I hope so Droy, I hope so” 

………………………………………………………………………………….  
“Shit Freed, Natsu, Gray can you read me” Laxus  
“Line is dead” Bixlow confirms  
“Do you see them anywhere” Laxus asks Ever  
“No. I’m starting to worry about Freed” Evergreen’s voice full of concern   
“We are at the spot Levy I don't see them anywhere” Laxus radios Levy   
“Are you still taking fire” I ask   
“Yes”. She hears gunshots ringing out on what sounds like a battlefield.  
“Master” Unsure what to do Lexy looks at Makarov.   
“Tell them to push through we must find Natsu’s team”  
“Laxus continue on we have to find Natsu and his team”  
“It would be great to know what i am expecting out here”  
“Yes I know I’m doing the best I can Laxus”  
“Wait I found something….ugh crap”  
“Laxus what did you find, repeat what did you find”I say   
“Laxus” I start to worry  
“Laxus can you hear me” I shout   
“Laxus please respond” I beg  
“Bixlow, Ever please” I shout in desperation. Tears began to stream down myface. I slam down my headphone. I feel sick I feel like I am going to hurl.  
“I can’t do this” I look at Master Makarov.   
“Master”  
“Damn it, contact Erza” He shouts at me  
“Right” I say. Erza has to know about the situation we have to let her know before she falls into the trap

“Erza can you hear me? Before you get to the rendezvous site look out and see if you see Laxus’s team” Levy said  
“Their missing?” Erza inquires   
“We lost contact” There is a pregnant silence before Erza confirms  
“We are close to the rendezvous site we see nothing”  
Suddenly I hear gunshots ring out of the communication speakers.   
“We are taking heavy fire master we must move” She says out of breathe  
“Pull back erza we don’t know what’s going on” I command   
“I..I can’t do that master I have to find Natsu and Laxus” Erza hesitates. 

“Erza this is a direct command from Master, to pull back, we need to send reinforcements” I reiterate  
“Of course i am sorry” Erza’s voice shakes  
“please we need you here” My eyes full of tears   
There was Silence  
“Erza?” I questioned nervously  
“Yes we are heading back now” Erza confirmed   
Please if there is a god let him be with our guild members. I silently prayed.   
“What are we going to do master” Tears have collected around my eyes  
Then three words I thought I would never hear Makarov say  
“I don’t know”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm back! Sorry with school and writer's block its been hard to finish this story. I am terrible at grammar so please excuse any improper use of words and grammar mistakes. I will try and finish out the story. Thank you for everyone who is sticking with it!


	8. Rule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. This is a very short chapter I am sorry about that. I wanted to post it before I head back to school. Hopefully once I get settled I will continue to work on the story so please stay with me. I may not update my stories often but I am always on AO3 so please message me if you would like to talk!

A pregnant pause everyone stared at Makarov.   
He signed then his face lit up.  
“We need to send in a strike team we will load up as soon as Erza’s group gets back.” he shouted   
“Our main goal is to get Erza’s team back” Everyone cheered  
“But Master our most powerful teams are gone” Drop said   
“I know it’s time for all of us to show our true potential.” Makarov turned around facing his "children"  
“We will lets these people know that Fairy Tail will trifled with. For the last 30 years we have let the Magic Council ruin our freedom. Now that will change Fairy Tail will fight back! And we will win! No more standing back and watching them destroy everything we love. No more being told what to do. No more staying quiet, no more holding back. We will hit them where it hurts. We will Win.   
Every cheered on Makarov’s speech. I felt motivated to find Natsu and Laxus’ team. Then we all held up those two fingers to show our Fairy Tail support. We pointed our index finger and thumb towards the sky.   
It was invigorating to hear Master's speech.   
“For our next step we will send in a strike team along with Erza’s team. “Elfman, Alzack, Bisca suit up, we need you out there”   
Then Master turned towards me. “Levy make sure the communicators are working for their suits. We leave as soon as Erza's team is back.”  
“Yes master” I said Finally finding my strength

Unknown POV  
A communicator rings   
“Did you get the target yet” The voice demands  
“No….. Fairy Tail is here” the voice answers  
“What the hell are they doing there this has nothing to do with them!” the voice snarls   
“I don’t know but they are in the way” the voice says  
“Great, shit they’re not going to be happy about this”  
“Well keep them from finding out, maybe we can kill two birds with one stone” he smiles


	9. Strength

A pregnant pause everyone stared at Makarov.   
He signed then his face lit up.  
“We need to send in a strike team we will load up as soon as Erza’s group gets back.” he shouted   
“Our main goal is to get Erza’s team back” Everyone cheered   
“But Master our most powerful teams are gone” Droy said   
“I know it’s time for all of us to show our true potential.” Makarov  
“We will lets these people know that Fairy Tail will trifled with. For the last 30 years we have let the Magic Council ruin our freedom. Now that will change Fairy Tail will fight back! And we will win!  
Every cheered on Makarov’s speech. I felt even more motivated to find Natsu and Laxus’ team.  
“For our next step we will send in a strike team along with Erza’s team. “Elfman, Alzack, Bisca suit up, we need you out there”   
Then Master turned towards me. “Levy make sure the communicators are working for their suits” We leave as soon as Erza is back.”  
“Yes master” I said Finally finding my strength

Unknown POV  
A communicator rings   
“Did you get the target yet” The voice demands  
“No….. Fairy Tail is here” the voice answers  
“What the hell are they doing there this has nothing to do with them!” the voice snarls   
“I don’t know but they are in the way” the voice says  
“Great, shit they’re not going to be happy about this”  
“Well keep them from finding out, maybe we can kill two birds with one stone” he smiles 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...  
Erza’s team arrives back to the main Fairy Tail Base.   
Everyone is running around trying to figure out the next move. We are preparing a strike to team to get our teammates back. A quarter of there team is gone by an unknown means  
I stand back leaning against the wall. I’ve been crying my eyes are red and puffy. I am scared of the future.  
It’s my fault. I should not have opened the transmission. Then this would not have happened.  
It was obviously a trap. How could it not be. A cryptic message, a eerie silence then everyone is gone. I should have forced everyone to retreat when I heard the first gunshots.  
I watch everyone bustling around panicking. More of the more powerful teammates were gone. Our big heavy hitters like Natsu and Laxus. They were no match for the Magic Council and their lackeys without their full team  
I thought back to the day I was shot. The look of those awful red eyes glazed over. What kind of monster is he? I hope I never see him again. Her mind wandered off into another place

12 years ago   
“Levy, is something wrong “  
“No”  
“You aren’t playing with the other children and you are keeping to yourself”  
“I am waiting for mommy and daddy”  
“Sweetie, mommy and daddy are gone, they   
“NO they would leave me  
“Sweetie some bad people did something to your parents, what we do here is find those bad people. Is that something you want to do”?  
“No”  
“Why not”  
“I want my family”  
“We are your family now”   
“No. I have a brother, i heard daddy talking about him to mommy”  
Makarov chokes, “a b-brother” ?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fairy Tail Fanfiction, and my first story on this site. So please any comments that you may have will be useful for me to become a better writer.


End file.
